Roommates
by Princess in her Shadow
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino are roommates and Shikamaru's not enjoying it. Then, when Ino's sleeping on Shikamaru she starts to talk in her sleep. She said what!Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Remember this, I like Naruto Shippuden a lot, so most of my stories will be of them older. And that includes this one! I hope you like it! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Roommates**

"That's it Shika! Just 42 more and you're done!" yelled Ino.

Shikamaru hated Ino so much right now. She said he was way to lazy and needed exercise, he thought she meant a diet and nice walks, but no. It meant 32 jogs around the village, 2 hours of sparring, and 56 pushups with her on his back. Thankfully she was light and Choji hadn't come over today.

"Can I please get some sleep?" he groaned.

"Not until you're done all of these!" she said.

"What if I don't want to do this anymore?" he asked.

"Like I said, I'll kick you out." Ino said mockingly.

He groaned again. It was a mistake to have Ino as his roommate.

"Come on! only 30 more!" she said.

"I get it already!"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Finally, he could get some sleep.

This whole thing to troublesome. He thought to himself.

"Shikamaru?" came a small voice.

He looked. Ino was standing at the door in her spaghetti strap nightgown, which only came 5 cm past her butt.

"What now? I need a health drink too?" he joked.

"For your information, there's a big hairy spider on my bed!" she huffed.

"do what you always do." He said pulling the covers over his face.

"It's not a small one!" she complained while tugging the sheets away from his face.

"What do you want me to do than? Shino hates it when I wake him up this late, and even if I do it now, he'll tell me that he'll do it in the morning!" said Shikamaru.

Ino was silent, than she came up and got under the covers with him. Shikamaru was blushing madly, but thanks to the dark night, Ino didn't notice.

"I-Ino? Wh-Wh-"

"I won't sleep on the couch and I don't remember that we have a guest room, so I'll sleep next to you without anything happening so I shouldn't be pregnant right?" she said.

Shikamaru nodded slightly. Ino soon fell asleep. Shikamaru was about to when Ino turned over and was lying on his chest.

"What the hell?!" he whispered loudly not wanting to wake her from her beauty sleep.

"Mhm, such a cuddly, cuddly, cuddly bear." She said in her sleep.

Shikamaru blushed again and sighed.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It was 2 in the morning and she was still like this. Shikamaru would of gone to sleep, if she hadn't been having a conversation with her 'Cuddly Bear'.

"I will marry you S-S-"

Oh brother, how troublesome.

"Shikamaru."

Yep totally- WHAT?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I know it's kinda random, but I'll try not to have it as much in the next chapter!

Bye now!


	2. Chapter 2

Reveiw plz! I hope u like this! 

"Talking"

**Thoughts** 444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 

**Roommates**

Shikamaru was really bugged about what Ino said the other night. He was so bugged about it that he finished his 32 jogs in 4 minutes, his sparring in 1 hour, and he had only 10 pushups left this time.

"See? Working out really does pay off!" said Ino with a smile.

Oh if only she knew what the real reason was.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Shikamaru was just starring at the ceiling again. He couldn't get over the fact that Ino would actually like him. Enough to MARRY him. He got up and went to the kitchen to have something that would calm him down and get him some sleep because this was so troublesome.

Once he got there he saw that Ino was in there to, drinking…red wine?

"Ino? Where'd you get that?" he asked.

She starred at him blankly, than she got up and hugged him, that was when Shikamaru noticed she was wearing only her linger that she barley everwhere's.

"Hey there baby." She slurred.

**Great, she's drunk.** He thought.

"Ino, let's get you to bed." Said Shikamaru.

"When are we gonna start the family we've been talking about? I wanna hic girl first to." She said.

"HUH?!" said Shikamaru.

"Well, hic hic we are married after all." She said. "Come on. Please? Here, have a drink."

Oh no.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It was morning when Ino woke up. She looked to her right where Shikamaru was. She looked down in panic but then gave a heavy sigh. She was wearing her bathrobe still, so nothing happened…right? She looked at Shikamaru, he still had his cloths on to. Good!

"Ino…" he mumbled.

Ino looked at him. He was awake! His eyes starred at her for a while before he spoke again.

"What have you been dreaming lately?" he asked.

Ino blushed a little.

"W-Why do you care?" she said.

"Just ansure the question Ino." Said an annoyed Shikamaru.

Ino stayed silent for a couple minutes before she answered.

"Me…and you….married." she said totally embarrassed.

Shikamaru was silent. He knew the answer to her question, but not how to respond to it all.

**Do I love Ino?** He asked himself.

"I've liked- no, loved you for awhile now. Ever since you said you'd let me live with you. My mom told me I talked in my sleep, but I thought I was over that. Guess not huh?" she said.

Shikamaru just nodded, still deep in thought.

"……Do you love me, or is it Temari?" she asked.

This caught Shikamaru's attention. He looked up at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, people are saying that you liked Temari." She explained.

He was silent. Ino sighed. He didn't love her. She was just a troublesome woman to him. Just as he opened his mouth Ino changed the subject.

"I'll make breakfast."

Than she went to the kitchen.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

They ate in complete silence, there was no talking until dinner was almost done.

"I didn't answer your question." Shikamaru finaly said.

Ah yes, but Ino didn't want to hear that he was all over Temari. Ino stood up but before she could do anything, Shikamaru pulled her towards him. That's when Ino felt something warm on her lips. Shikamaru had just kissed her, right on the lips. Ino totally fell into the kiss and from a little peck it turned into a French kissing make-out session. And somehow, they ended up in Shikamaru's bedroom.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

They hadn't done anything accept second base. They were breathing heavily in the end. Stupid oxygen. They were only snuggling now. Ino agreed that Shikamaru, for a smart boy, was a very good kisser. And she just wanted to stay with him, forever if allowed.

"Ino?" asked Shikamaru.

She turned to look at him.

"Will you marry me?"

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 did you like it? REVIEW If you DO! 

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want flames! Thanx! 

"Talking"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 

**Roommates**

_**4 years later**_

Ino looked out from her balcony. She had just moved into this nice cozy home. It was a 2 bedroom 1 bathroom condo. It also had a nice view to.

"Mommy?" came a tiny voice.

Ino looked down at her 4 year old daughter. She had Ino's hair couler and attitude, but his eyes.

"Yes hun?"

"Daddy's coming home now?" she asked.

"Kiki, I keep telling you, he's gonna be back tomorrow." Said Ino.

Her husband did way too much missions to pay off the house and family funds too. And plus, he was a captain to.

"When tomorrow?" Kiki asked.

"You'll see." Ino said with a wink.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"That was a great dinner mommy!" said Kiki.

"Thank you. Now get cleaned up and ready for bed alright?" said Ino.

"Sigh. Yes mama." Said Kiki and ran off.

An hour later, the front door opened and in came Ino's husband.

"Hey Shika!" she said and jumped into his arms.

Shikamaru lost his balance and they fell down. Ino was suffocating him with kisses all over.

"Sheesh troublesome woman! I missed you too!" he gasped.

She smiled and stood up with him. Then they walked to the couch and sat down.

"So, was the mission a success?" she asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"Hn. It was too easy if you ask me. How've you been?" he asked.

"Good. I sold more flowers and my students are excelling."

"And Kiki?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. He loved his baby girl too much, and she was turning into a little daddy's girl.

"Let's see. She made 2 new friends, went to Shiko's birthday party, had a sleepover, got good reviews from her teachers, and aced all of her tests. Unlike a certain person I know who never did show his genius. She's got a good head on her shoulder." She said with a smile.

Shikamaru blushed a little.

"Come on, it was to troublesome to do all the writing and stuff." He argued.

"Mhm. So, what ya wanna do now?" she asked kissing his neck.

Shikamaru shivered. He knew what Ino wanted. After all, he wanted it to. But not when Kiki was asleep across the hall. She could-

"Daddy!" came a small shriek.

He turned only to fall to the floor by his daughter. Ino laughed, it was so cute.

It was her dream come true.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 Shiko is Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, btw. I hope you liked this story! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 

Bye now!


End file.
